Parejas por todas Partes
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: es una escuela un poco "amorosa" porque allí dentro hay un montón de parejas
1. Chapter 1

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Parejas por todas partes , es un Rin x Len, Nero x Neru, Lenka xRinto, Miku x Kaito, Mikuo x Kaiko

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

La idea principal era hacer un Rinto x Lenka pero a medida que lo fui creando fea quedo cada vez mas un Len x Rin y las otras parejas parecieron de la nada bueno aquí está el primer capítulo disfruten :D

PERSONAJES DEL FANFIC:

Rinto y Len Hermanos

Rin y Lenka hermanas

Kaiko y Miku Hermanas

Kaito y Mikuo Hermanos

Teto Meiko

Ted Neru

Luka Nero

Gumi

Rinto: ! LEVANTATE YAAAAAAAAAAA¡ (como puede dormir con los gritos que le pego para que se despierte) !LEVANTATE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE AL PRIMER DIA DE LICEO¡ (lo entiendo, quien no quiere faltar el primer día de clases) ! ARRIBA LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN¡

Len: dagame 5 minutos mas mama

Rinto: no soy tu madre soy tu hermano !LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN¡!LEVANTATE YAAAAAA¡

Len: !QUE¡ !COMO¡ !DONDE¡ !CUANDO¡

Rinto: quien yo tu hermano, no se responder siguiente, escuela ,hoy ahorra

 **Mientras tanto en casa de rin y Lenka….**

Rin: hola Lenka

Lenka: hola rin

Rin: como estas ?

Lenka: bien y vos

Rin: bien supongo

Lenka: Porque esa carita tan triste

Rin: porque hoy tenemos que hacer una prueba de AMOR o algo así creo

Lenka: y de que va esa prueba de amor que tenemos hoy

Lenka: anima esa carita y muéstrame una sonrisita que tanto me gusta a mi

Rin: pero como voy a animarme si nadie me quiere y menos me aman como para besarme

Lenka: como no digas esas cosas de segura todos los chicos te aman pero no se anima a contarlo por miedo a como razones

Rin: segura L no lo creo pero si tu lo dices yo pendre esta carita L

 **LUEGO EN EL LICEO**

Mikuo: hola Miku

Miku: hola Mikuo

Mikuo: como estas? y como pásate el fin de semana?

Miku: bien y vos y Kaito

Mikuo: bien y caito metido en uno y otro lio pero bien….creo…. :s

Ted: hola Miku y Mikuo que estaban haciendo? Hee.. Picarones

Mikuo:( siempre se mete en los peores momentos o mas amorosos entre nosotros dos como le voy a poder pedir que sea mi novia a Miku)

Ted: bueno yo ya me voy pero picarones no se metan en líos porque sino vendrán a mi oficina

Miku: okey director Ted

Ted: no me digas así que no me gusta deme solo Ted

Mikuo:( menos mal que ya se fue porque no nos deja en paz gamas, Miku porque estas tan triste ahorra que e hecho yo para que estas así )

Rinto: Mira len que por tu culpa llegamos tarde

Len: si pero hoy no era eso de la prueba de AMOR

Rinto: si es hoy ( espero que me toque con Lenka) J

Len: ha hermanito te gusta !Lenka¡

Rinto: no te parece a vos nada mas, pero espera a ti te gusta Rin a todo esto

Len: !NOOOOOOO¡ la odio

Rin: lo escuchaste, len me odia J

Lenka: lo digo por la presión de grupo o más bien dicho de Rinto

Rin: te parece estás segura de eso Lenka

Lenka: si pero tranquila, que en la prueba de amor te tocara el chico que quieres

Rin: y Lenka tu a quien quieres para la prueba de amor hee

Lenka: y.. Yo quiero ha ..a.. Ri…..Rinto

Rin: bueno pero yo quiero a ha L…Len

Lenka: hacemos algo si me toca con len en el test de amor lo trato de cambiar y viceversa dale

Rin: siiii

 **Luego las clases comenzaron**

Luka: Bueno chicos siéntense hoy comenzaremos con la clase con el text de amor que les dije que lo tendríamos el primer día de clase el año pasado no nos dio el tiempo para poder hacerlo

Pero esta lo haremos al azar de quien le toca con quien

Luka: vamos rin saca un papel y a ver con quien te toca dar tu beso de principio de año con todas la felicitaciones para esa persona.

Rin: Moño de la suerte as que zaque el nombre de len Kagamine

Luka: dale sin miedo Rin de seguro te toca con el chico que quieres

Lenka: por favor que le toque con len

Rin: ha? Me a tocado con Rinto QUE? Nononononono puedo sacar otro profesora Luka

Luka: No el destino quiso que fuera con Rinto y con Rinto será

Lenka: L ( que suerte tiene Rin)

Luka: bueno Lenka saca el nombre

Lenka: Que? Con LEN (cara de sorprendida)

Luka: Les digo con quien les toco a ustedes bueno

Luka: Len te toco con Lenka y a Rinto con Rin

Len: ! Que con LENKA¡ no no no no no ( bueno hubiera sido peor que me tocara con rin)

Rinto: ! Que con RIN¡ no no no no no ( con Rin no, te odio Len porque te tubo que tocar con Lenka en casa me las pagaras hermano)

 **En la segunda hora, de las clases de Luka**

BESO DE LEN Y LENKA

Rinto: (te odio hermano y te envidio cuando llegamos a casa vamos a hablar con mama y papa, pero eso no se queda allí porque hare de tu vida un infierno si te enamoras de ella por ese estúpido nombre)

Rin: (baa que suerte tiene Lenka al besar a len)

BESO RINTO Y RIN

Len: (mea me importa tan poco lo que haga ella que me da igual que sea con Rinto o con Mikuo)

Lenka: (va que suerte tiene rin al besar a Rinto)


	2. capirulo 2

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Parejas por todas partes , es un Rin x Len, Nero x Neru, Lenka xRinto, Miku x Kaito, Mikuo x Kaiko

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

La idea principal era hacer un Rinto x Lenka pero a medida que lo fui creando fea quedo cada vez mas un Len x Rin y las otras parejas parecieron de la nada bueno aquí está el primer capítulo disfruten :D

PERSONAJES DEL FANFIC:

Rinto y Len Hermanos

Rin y Lenka hermanas

Kaiko y Miku Hermanas

Kaito y Mikuo Hermanos

Teto Meiko

Ted Neru

Luka Nero

Gumi

Teto: Gumi no viste la cara de Rin cuando Lenka le dio el beso a Len

Gumi: no note nada extraño en su cara

Teto: claro tu no trabajas para el diario de la escuela entonces no te das cuenta de cuando nace está enamorado, celoso, feliz, triste , a punto de llorar, etc.….

Gumi: bueno teto la investigadora forense del momento

Teto: bueno perdón ha me alague yo sola amigas devuelta

Gumi: sii bueno que es lo que notaste en Rin mientras el beso de ello dos

Teto: que estaba celosa porque a ella no le toco con Len

 **En casa de Len y Rinto**

Rinto: Te odio len

Len: por?

Rinto: porque si, no te lo tengo que decir todo

Len: entonces es cierto lo que sospechaba te gusta Lenka

Rinto: Se lo llegas a decir a alguien, eres hombre muerto

Len: Lo prometo Rinto no decir nada (dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda)

Len: porque te gusta Lenka? Rinto

Rinto: porque es diferente a las demás que e conocido, es como vos pequeño loquito

Len: no me digas así que no me gusta que me traten de esa manera y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe

Rinto: y por eso me gusta decirlo me gusta molestarte hermanito

Len: ( enojado)

AL día siguiente en el liceo

Len: ha mira Rinto quien anda por allá es tu amada Lenka

Rinto: jajajaj len que divertido me muerdo de la risa acordarte de la promesa de Aller

Len: que promesa no recuerdo ninguna

Rinto: Len no te hagas como si fueras baka okey

Len: No Rinto, no me voy a callar, lo gritare , se lo diré a todo el mundo

Rinto: (le pega a len)

Len: ahuch¡ duele te odio Rinto ( se va corriendo)

Rin: hola Lenka

Lenka: hola rin, te pudo hacer una pregunta

Rin: sip ¿qué es?

Lenka: ¿Porque llevas ese disfraz de neko?

Rin: Porque Aller tuve una fiesta de disfraces para chicas en la casa de Miku con teto, Gumi, akaiko y las demás

Lenka: Pero la fiesta de disfraces ya termino quítatelo que llegamos tarde al liceo

Rin: Lo que pasa es que en la fiesta paso que nos retamos todas a todas a ir con los disfraces al liceo hoy

Lenka: A si es por eso okey

 **Con las chicas**

Miku: de quien fue la idea de venir disfrazadas al liceo ( estaba disfrazada como un angel)

Todas: La idea fue de TETO

Teto: perdón como si no quisieran mostrarles a los chicos sus lindos disfraces hoy los retamos

que mañana todos vengan disfrazados okey y con ellos a Lenka que Aller no la invitaron a la pi llamada o fiesta de disfraces( estaba disfrazada de demoño)

Todas: okey

Kaiko: Me muero por saber de que se vaya a disfrazar: Kaito, Mikuo , Len, Rinto. ¿ a ted el director también le retamos? ( disfrazada de conejito)

Teto: si porque no dé ultima no se disfraza y ya esta

Gumi: te parece buena idea Teto ( con la ropa de matrioska)

Teto: Si si algo pasa la culpa es mía ok

Todos: ok ( Neru estaba disfrazada de tigre alpino )

 **En clases de Luka**

Todas: Gracias profesora luka

Teto: de parte de las chicas y yo les queremos retar a que mañana todos lo que hoy no vinieron disfrazados al liceo hoy se disfracen y al director ted también lo retamos

Todas: gracias por su tiempo, continua las clases Luka

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela todo el mundo disfrazado**

Len: (estaba disfrazado de Neko)

Rinto: (estaba disfrazado de motociclista)

Lenka: ( estaba disfrazada de perrito)

Ted: ( estaba disfrazado de un jefe de guerra)

Mikuo: ( estaba disfrazado de sonic)

Kaito: ( estaba disfrazado de vampiro)

Meiko: ( estaba disfrazada de un pirata )

Luka: ( estaba disfrazada de un ángel mescla demonio)

Mikuo: hola Kaito ¿Por qué no me diluiste Aller de que te ibas a disfrazar hoy?

Kaito: porque igual lo ibas a ver hoy y de todas formas yo no te tengo que decir todos Mikuo

Mikuo: si lo tienes que hacer porque yo soy el mayor, me preocupo por ti

Kaito: ( te an dicho que eres muy sobreprotector Mikuo con mijo)

Mikuo: Kaito pasa algo

Kaito: no, no pasa nada

Miku: hola chicos (porque tenia que estar Kaito también)

Mikuo: hola miku

Kaito: hola miku

Kaiko: hola chicos y Miku

Todos: hola kaiko

Miku: Kaito no sete ocurrió otra cosa para disfrazarte que de un vampiro, pero que "original" eres sabes

Kaito: Miku querida yo también tengo defectos tayos que decirte

Kaiko: paren chicos no es nece-

Miku: a si cuales son hee? Baka

Kaito: que siempre usas esas ese peinado de niña chicas como de 5 años, las colitas a los lados

Kaiko: Mikuo mejor vos y yo nos vamos esto se va poner muy mal para Kaito

Mikuo: si tu lo dices Kaiko ( se fueron)

Miku: (Le pega una cachetada a Kaito que lo deja desmallado en el piso)

Rinto: Len porque siempre te disfrazas de neko en todos las fiestas de disfraces

Len: Porque es mi animal favorito dah

Lenka: hola Rinto, hola Len J

Todos: Hola Lenka

Rin: !Lenka¡ ¿!Dónde estas¡? Ha hay estas

Len: ( porque tiene que venir ella acá con nosotros)

Todos: Hola Rin

Rin: Hola a todos, len tengo que hablar con tigo algo importante

Len: em Rin … e-espera Rin

Rin: ( se lo llega agarrándolo de la mano con mucha fuerza)

Rinto: hola Lenka

Lenka: hola Rinto

Rinto: (tranquilo no pasa nada no te pongas nervioso, es solo una amiga, mas una niña mas, controlare Rinto)

Lenka: ( llego el momento en decirle lo que sientes a Rinto, vamos Lenka tu puedes sin miedo)

Lenka: Em Rinto te quería decirte algo

Rinto: si dime Lenka

Lenka: lo que pasa es que me gu-( interrumpida porque Teto se lleva a Lenka )

Rinto: ( se lo lleva gumi)


	3. Capitulo de revelaciones?

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Parejas por todas partes , es un Rin x Len, Nero x Neru, Lenka xRinto, Miku x Kaito, Mikuo x Kaiko

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

La idea principal era hacer un Rinto x Lenka pero a medida que lo fui creando fea quedo cada vez mas un Len x Rin y las otras parejas parecieron de la nada bueno aquí está el primer capítulo disfruten :D

PERSONAJES DEL FANFIC:

Rinto y Len Hermanos

Rin y Lenka hermanas

Kaiko y Miku Hermanas

Kaito y Mikuo Hermanos

Teto Meiko

Ted Neru

Luka Nero

Gumi

 **CON TETO Y LENKA**

Teto: hola Lenka

Lenka: hola teto

Teto: Lenka te puedo hacer un reto?

Lenka: si, de que se trata

Teto: tienes que darle un beso a Rinto

Lenka: QUE?, Porque? (se sonroja)

Teto: yo se que te gusta Rinto y si no quieres que la noticia salga en el periódico escolar lo besaras hoy y ahorra, tranquila no vas a ser la única jajajaja

Lenka: okey pero si lo beso no lo publicaras ¿cierto?

Teto: te lo prometo Lenka que pasa no confías en mi palabra

Lenka: no es eso Teto (solo que rin dice que no se puede confiar en ti para que guardes un secreto)

 **CON RINTO Y GUMI**

Gumi: hola Rinto

Rinto: hola Gumi

Gumi: una cosa Rinto, yo se que te guata alguien y si quieres que esa persona no se entere ni mucho menos se entere todo el colegio vas a hacer una cosita para mi

Rinto: no te creo gumi

Gumi: ha no pues le voy a decir a Lenka que guatas de ella

Rinto: bueno gumi que tengo que hacer para que no digas nada

Gumi: mu sencillo, ir alli y darle un beso en toda la boca a lenca claro esta

Rinto: quee? No ni loco

Gumi: ! Escuchen todos a Rinto le gus-(interrumpida porque Rinto le tapa la boca)

Rinto: okey lo hare

 **CON RIN Y LEN**

Rin: hola Len una cosa a ti también te gustan los Nekos?

Len: si porque la pregunta?

Rin: porque es que es mi animal favorito y quería saber si te gustaban o solamente te disfrazaste de Neko por que era el único disfraz que tenias

Len: (sorprendido) también es tu animal favorito ?

Rin: si porque, cres que voy a mentir con algo tan importante?

Len: bueno , no lo se porque me odias tal vez?

Rin: Yo no te odio, TU ME ODIAS A MI!

Len: te odiaba porque pensabas que me odiabas vos a mi ( se enojo)

Rin: perdón Len, gomene (triste)

Len: gomene Rin ( triste)

Rin: no importa perdonado

Len: tu también perdonada

Teto: pero que conversación tan divertida, no?

Gumi: si que divertida

Rin y Len: porque se meten en nuestra conversación

Gumi: pero ya actúan como una pareja feliz, no teto?

Teto: no , ya son una parejita feliz

Len: no somos novios

Rin:(sonrojada) no porque lo seriamos?

Teto: Rin se te nota que estas sonro-(Rin le tapa la boca a Teto)

Gumi: lo que quería decirte Teto Len era que a Rin le encantaría ser tu novia, o no Teto

Rin: (enojada y avergonzada )

Teto: si es eso Len

Len: (sorprendido) Rin sígueme (ajara a Rin dela mano y la arrastra hacia donde la quería llevar )

Rin: bueno adiós Teto y adiós Gumi (las mira como si las fuera a matar en cualquier momento pero fingiendo la vos como si estuviera contenta para que Len no se diera cuenta)

 **CON MIKUO**

Mikuo: Hola Gumi

Gumi: Hola Mikuo

Mikuo te puede hacer una pregunta?, porque tengo una duda (cara traviesa) ghighighi

Gumi y Mikuo: Hola Teto

Teto: Hola chicos J

Mikuo: si dime que querías preguntarme Gumi

Teto: le vas a preguntar sobre ya sabes que?

Gumi: si le voy a preguntar eso

Teto: parece que te enseñe bien, pero ya me voy porque es algo privado adiós Mikuo

Mikuo y Gumi: adiós Teto

Gumi: en realidad te gusta Miku o te gusta Kaiko ?

Mikuo: (como se di cuenta que empiezo a amar a Kaiko)

Gumi: no me respondes porque sabes que tengo razón ósea te gusta Kaiko?

Mikuo: no tengo que responderte okey no es mi obligación tener que contarte sobre mi vida personal y sentimental

Gumi: okey le diré a todos que te gusta Kaiko

Mikuo: No es cierto okey pero no le digas a nadie

Gumi: okey no le diré a nadie que Kaiko es ….. nada

 **Al día siguiente:**

Luka: Hola chicos y chicas hoy tenemos a unos nuevos alumnos, preséntense:

?: Hola me llamo Neru Akita un gusto concerlos *reverencia tipica de japon*

?: Hola me llamo Nero Akita un gusto concerlos a todos *reberencia tipica de japon*

Luka: bueno, Neru tu sientate detras de Len y tu Nero suentate delante de Rin *senhala los lugares donde le indico a cada uno*

Neru y Nero: Gracias senhorita Luka *se sientan*


End file.
